


Cherry Rescue

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Bones, BittyBones, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, POV Female Character, Past Abuse, Permanent Injury, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, fucken-crybaby, it's just a dumb little blurb, of the bittybones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find him in an alley, hurt and scared and cold. He seems to be blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two months ago and I was never gonna post it cause, it's just a dumb thing and I'm not going to continue it, but hey?? there can never be enough bittybones. so here's a dumb little thing about Cherry
> 
> Bittybones AU by fucken-crybaby on tumblr, who is lovely and wonderful

You found him on the streets, alone and scared and crying. If he hadn’t been crying, you would have walked by the alley like you did any other day. But you didn’t- you heard the soft cries as the hum of a passing car died away, and it made you stop and turn back.

There was a dumpster and some other pieces of garbage in the alley. It was wet from the recent rain and more than a little chilly- fall was setting in early this year. You stepped inside, the familiar sound of such a small voice making you go still and listen.

You heard it again- a delicate sob, much softer than the noise any human would make. You stepped into the small street, past the dumpster, and found the source of the noise- an old shoe box was sitting nearby a garbage can with a rubber band stretched around it. You stepped over and listened again- you could hear the ragged breathing coming from inside of it.

With hesitant hands, you teased the band off and opened the lid. It had to be a bitty- and you were right. As soon as the lid came off you saw the small frame of a skeleton, curled in on itself in the corner of the box, shivering and shaking and sobbing.

As it became aware that the lid had been removed, it cried out and turned to face you, and that’s when you noticed something odd- unlike your skeletons, this one had no lights in its dark sockets. A few little scars lined them, and as it swung its head around helplessly you realized that the poor thing had been blinded.

“D-Don’t hurt me- don’t hurt me-” it whimpered, and your heart twisted in pain. The poor thing was wearing a worn little red jacket that it clutched to itself like a lifeline. It had nothing else on- no pants, or shoes, or even socks. The poor thing must have been frozen.

“Shh, it’s okay, little guy,” you said softly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I-I’ll be good now- n-no more crying- no more-” he stopped. He was having some kind of anxiety attack, and his little body couldn’t get enough air into it.

You reached over and picked him up. He was small- so much smaller than your bitties. His ragged breathing was shallow. You held him close against you, hoping that your warmth soaked through to him.

“It’s okay, it’s alright, little guy,” you cooed softly, rubbing his tiny little back. “You’re gonna be okay now- I’ve got you. I’m right here- try to calm down, okay? Deep breaths…”

“Don’t leave me here- d-don’t leave me alone again-” he bawled, grabbing tightly to your jacket with his little hands. “P-Please, I’m scared, I’m scared-”

“Deep breaths, calm down, baby,” you said softly. “I’m not leaving you here- I’m gonna take you home, okay? It’s nice and warm there, and I can get you something to eat. What’s your name, little guy?”

“Ch… Cherry,” he sobbed, calming ever so slightly. “I-I… I-I’m scared… i-it’s so cold…”

“I’ve got you, Cherry,” you said, trying to keep your voice calm, but somebody had done this to the poor thing and you would have liked to kick their ass. “Don’t be scared- I won’t hurt you. I’ll take care of you- okay?”

“O-Okay…” he sobbed. You held him close and continued to rub his little back as you walked the rest of the way home. Luckily it was dark, and the few people who gave you odd looks just kept walking. 

Cherry cried all the way. The poor little guy was shaking like a leaf, most likely from the cold and the embarrassment of being half naked and afraid. You didn't loosen your hold on him, willing all your warmth into his tiny, battered frame.

His little hands never left your jacket.

 

You rocked him to sleep once you were inside of the building, but you didn’t want him to get spooked by your own bitties. Sans and Papy were probably still awake, they always liked to wait for you to get home when you had to work late, but if Cherry was awake he might be overwhelmed by them.

Once the poor little guy was sleeping, you tucked him into your elbow and used your other arm to get your keys and open the door to your apartment. 

As soon as you got inside and started to lock the door behind you, you heard the tell-tale clack of skeleton feet on ceramic tile.

You felt two little arms wrap around your ankle and you couldn’t help but smile. You looked down to see Papy giving you a tight hug above your shoes.

“Hi mama!” He chirped, but once he let go and you turned around and revealed what you had in your arms, his eyes went wide and he craned his little neck to try and see better.

“Shh,” you told him softly. He looked at you with those bright little eyes and gave a quick nod that was filled with resolve. 

“I’ll go tell Sans to be quiet, too,” he whispered, and then he was off again.

You sighed. That went a lot better than you’d expected it to. Cherry was still asleep in your arms, and you’d have to get the poor thing some warm, clean clothes. You walked to the living room- where you found Sans, who had been lying on the makeshift couch you’d made them that sat on the foot table in front of the  _ actual _ couch, listening raptly to something Papyrus was saying. When you entered and he saw what was in your arms, Sans blinked and got off of the couch.

“Is that-?” He asked softly, but then he stopped, because it was pretty obvious what it was. He blinked for a second.

“I’m gonna put him on the couch,” you whispered. Sans nodded and moved out of the way, and he and Papyrus used the little piece of wood that served as a bridge between the table and the couch to relocate.

You very gently placed Cherry onto the rolled up t-shirts and cushions that functioned as a couch. He stirred a little, but he didn’t wake. Immediately, Sans and Papy were nearby again, looking at the little guy with big, confused eyes.

You watched him to make sure he wouldn’t wake up before you offered your hands to Sans and Papy, who climbed into them and allowed you to carry them to the little kitchen area.

“Mama- who is that?” Papy asked as you sat him down on the counter and took a seat. Sans moved over and put a hand on your arm as you sighed.

“He’s super small,” Sans remarked.

“His name is Cherry,” you said. “Somebody left him in a box in the alley… I found him on my way home.”

“That’s horrible!” Papy said, hurrying over to comfort you as well. You used your free arm to give them each an affectionate pat.

“Is he okay?” Sans asked.

“I think so… he’s very scared, though, and i dont think he can see,” you explained. “That’s why I need you two to be extra gentle and nice to him- okay?”

“Of course, mama!” Papy said. Sans gave a resolute nod.

“Are you gonna keep him?” The smaller skeleton asked.

You looked at the counter. “If it’s the only option. He’s going to need a lot of help- I know this is sudden, but do you think you guys can help me out?” 

They both gave such stern nods. You smiled at them.

“Thank you. I knew there was a reason you’re my two favorite skeletons,” you said as you bent down and gave them both a kiss.

Papy giggled as Sans gave a lazy smile. To be honest, you didn’t know if you could handle another bitty in your life- let alone one as needy and helpless as Cherry was. But if he wouldn’t be safe anywhere else, you didn’t see any other option. 

“You’re my favorite human,” Sans said.

“Mine too!” 

You smiled, but then you heard a soft noise coming from the other room and you stood up again.

Sans and Papyrus were instantly on edge as well. You scooped them both up and listened, hoping that you were hearing things and Cherry was still sleeping.

Then you heard another quiet sob, and you felt your two bitty’s hands tighten in your clothes, and you hurried back to the little skeleton.

He was curled into a ball on the couch, face pressed into the fabric. You walked over, and he must have heard you, but he just tensed up and sobbed a little harder.

“Cherry?” You asked softly, setting the two skeleton’s on the table nearby and kneeling down so you could touch his back. “Shh, it’s okay, Cherry, I’m still here.”

The sobbing skeleton looked over at you, but not quite at you. He couldn’t see- you had to swallow, because you’d assumed as much, but it was all but confirmed by his actions.

“I-I’m sorry- I won’t cry anymore- I’ll be good-” he said, but he was still sobbing. The poor thing. You rubbed his back as Sans and Papy stood nearby, holding onto each other and watching in silence. “Please don’t leave me alone again…”

“It’s okay, I was just in the other room- I’m sorry for leaving you,” you said quietly. Cherry sniffled and clung to your hand. He was smaller than Sans, and Sans was small. He barely scraped one and a half inches- that’s how big Sans and Papy had been when they were baby bones. He was a runt, probably, and some cruel person must have had enough of him. 

“Where am I?” He asked with a little sob. “I can’t… I can’t see anything.”

Your heart twisted. “You’re in my apartment- on a little couch I made for my bitties. I didn’t want to overwhelm you, but they’re here, too.”

“M-more?” Cherry sobbed.

“H... Hello!” Papy said, a little more reserved than usual, but clearly trying to stay optimistic. “I’m Papyrus- Papy, for short. Papyru for medium.”

“I’m Sans.”

Cherry held tightly to your hand, but he didn’t seem nearly as scared of the little skeletons as he’d been of you. You used your other one to rub his skull in little circles.

“Are… are they nice?” Cherry asked, looking vaguely in the direction their voices had come from. 

“They’re both very nice- and they want to help you feel better, too.”

“Yeah! Being scared isn’t fun. If you can’t see, do you want me to come closer so you can feel me?”

You didn’t expect Cherry to accept Papy’s offer, but he gave a small nod and held out his hand. Papyrus came closer and took it in his, very gentle and caring. He was just above three inches and compared to Cherry, he was a giant.

You watched as Cherry reached out, keeping hold of your hand but not so tightly, and felt Papyrus’s face. His little hands were hesitant, but Papy let him do it. 

“Y-You’re small… like me,” Cherry said softly. He hiccuped.

“Wanna feel me, too?” Sans asked. Cherry nodded.

It was sort of strange, to see him interact with your two little skeletons, but you were very proud of Sans and Papy as they allowed Cherry to touch their faces and hands, as though to verify that they were real.

“Mama is really nice, too,” Papy said, holding one of Cherry’s hands. “She gives us lots of good food and nice things, and she lets us cuddle and sleep with her and she even makes us sweaters.”

“She’s… she’s not m-mean?” Cherry asked. 

“Nope, she’s real nice,” Sans said, looking at you and giving you a lazy smile. “One time she made us a swimming pool on the balcony and we played out there all day.”

“Yeah! She’s the best mom.”

“Oh, stop it, you two,” you said, but you were blushing. 

“She… she doesn’t… ever hurt you?” Cherry asked. Your smile faltered.

“No. She’d never hurt us... did your mama hurt you?” Papy asked quietly, moving closer to stand beside Cherry.

Cherry stared blankly at the floor, but nodded. Tears welled in his eyes again.

“Don’t cry, it’s okay,” Papy said softly, putting his arms around Cherry as the small bitty began to cry again. “You can stay with us- mom won’t let anything happen to you.”

Cherry hugged him back and cried into his shoulder. Sans came over after giving you a worried look, but he sat down beside the two of them and patted Cherry’s back.

“Yeah, sometimes one of us is dumb and falls, but mom’s always there to patch us up. One time I was messing around on the counter and I fell off and cracked my leg- she bandaged it up and gave me medicine and stayed home to make sure I was okay.”

“Yeah! Mama’s the best. And she gives good kisses, too. She has lips, unlike me and Sans. and you, too!”

Cherry sniffled, but he seemed to be calming down. You were so happy that you had such wonderful little skeletons in your life.

As much as you would’ve liked to fix Cherry up then and there, he was exhausted and starving and he needed to rest. You gathered all three bitty bones up in your arms and went to your bedroom.

Papyrus and Sans showed him around their rather impressive home. It took up a fourth of the room, at least, and stood about four feet tall- it had been expensive and a pain to track down, but the dollhouse had been painted and decorated to Sans and Papy’s liking and you wouldn’t trade it in for the world. 

“-and this is our bedroom! You can’t see it, but we’ve got a big bed. There’s another bedroom, too, if you want that one! I’m sure mama would let you decorate it however you want,” Papyrus went on. You couldn’t see him, because the house was their personal place, but you could certainly hear him.

“You can sleep with us tonight if you want,” Sans said, “if you don’t wanna be alone.”

They showed Cherry around for a couple of minutes before they emerged again. Cherry, although small, was holding onto Papyrus’s hand. You’d given him some of Sans’s old clothes while his jacket dried out. He looked nervous and sheepish, but not scared, which was good.

You gave them some crackers to munch on, and Cherry seemed more than relieved to get something into him. Papyrus and Sans rambled on about things and Cherry listened, but he yawned and his black eyes kept shutting on him while he ate.

“I think it’s bedtime,” you said gently, putting your hand over Cherry’s back. He blinked up at you, or at least in your general direction, and leaned back into the warmth of your palm.

“Tomorrow we can take you around the whole apartment,” Papyrus said as he smoothed out his little orange shirt. “Mama’s got lots of stuff for us to do.”

“O-Okay,” Cherry said.

“Will you be okay sleeping with Sans and Papy for tonight?” you asked him, rubbing his back a little bit.

“Mmhm,” he murmured. He hid his face in your fingers. “You… Y-You won’t send me away, will you?”

Your heart couldn’t take much more of this. You picked him up, aware of the worried looks your bitties gave you, and held him close to your chest.

“No. You’re safe here, Cherry, you can stay as long as you’d like to.”

“You don’t m-mind?” 

“I don’t mind at all.”

Cherry looked up at you before he began to cry again. You held him close and his little hands grabbed onto your shirt while he sniffled. His little tiny body shook with sobs, but you held him close and felt how small he was. His whole body fit in your hand, like a newborn kitten. 

“I-I’m sorry for c-crying,” he bawled.

“Shh, it’s alright,” you cooed. “You’re allowed to cry. I understand.”

“I-I don’t want to be alone again,” he cried. “I d-didn’t mean to be bad- I know I-I cry a lot but I-I can get better- I’ll be good for you- I p-promise I'll be good-”

You rubbed his back. Papyrus put a hand on your leg as you sat there, and the compassionate little guy had tears in his own eyes. Sans was hardly better off.

“You’re very brave,” you said softly, and he pulled his face from your shirt and wiped his big tears away, even as he sobbed and more kept coming. “I promise you’re safe here. I won’t send you away or hurt you, okay? You’re fine, little guy. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Th-thank you,” he sobbed. 

You held him and kept him warm and close. Sans and Papyrus sat down by your legs and leaned against you. 

There was no way you could possibly get rid of Cherry.


End file.
